The Adventures of the Gamers
by Triforce17
Summary: Invited by Master Hand, the seven Guardians of Earth join a tournament with the brawlers, not knowing the crazy adventures they will have. I created my OCs, the rest goes to the creators of Nintendo. By the way, this is my first fanfic, so go a little easy on me, please!
1. Prologue: Character Profiles

Prologue

_In order to tell this story, I have to tell you of some characters that I made. The only reason why I'm doing this is because I won't be able to have that chance. I'm planning on moving forward with the story, and I already have some chapters written for the story. If I was creating a more serious story, I wouldn't have to do this. But this is more of a fun and wacky story, so I feel like I have to! There are seven main characters I created:_

Name: Jarod Wood

Age: 19

Hair/eyes: black hair, hazel eyes

Personality: Leadership, creative, brilliant, loud, and mischievous

Weapon of Choice: any type of gun

Favorite Nintendo franchise: Mario

Other: blamed for almost any bad situation, leader of the Gamers, Lizzy's stepbrother, James's childhood friend

Name: James Fury

Age: 19

Hair/eyes: black hair, dark brown eyes

Personality: Independent, aggressive, stern, kind

Weapon of Choice: bow and arrows

Favorite Nintendo franchise: Kid Icarus

Other: Raised by his uncle, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D., ability to travel through space by portals, best pal of Jarod

Name: Bryan Raide

Age: 19

Hair/eyes: Dark brown hair, light hazel/green eyes

Personality: calm, optimistic, friendly

Weapon of Choice: dual-bladed swords

Favorite Nintendo franchise: doesn't have a favorite

Other: ability to jinx something will happen to a person, deals with the group's crazy situations in a calm way

Name: Keiza Shen

Age: 16

Hair/eyes: Light brown hair, blue eyes

Personality: energetic, gullible, loyal, intelligent, thoughtful

Weapon of Choice: her DNA scythe, waterbender

Favorite Nintendo franchise: Metroid

Other: scientists did chemical tests on her as a child and transformed into a robot , but returned human by James, born from another world, the Southern Water tribe, adoptive child of the Era family

Name: Lizzy Belle

Age: 16

Hair/eyes: black hair, brown eyes

Personality: friendly, dutiful, clever, sweet, brave

Weapon of Choice: sword, bow and arrow, dagger, etc.

Favorite Nintendo franchise: Legend of Zelda

Other: known as Fiore Akuzita, princess of a lost magical kingdom, close friend to the protagonist of the Legend of Zelda, suffered memory loss, a mage of Hyrule

Name: Summer Era

Age: 14

Hair/eyes: brown hair, brown eyes

Personality: somewhat sarcastic, cautious, fun-loving, lazy, willing, caring

Weapon of Choice: earthbender, fan master (throwing small daggers to enemies by pinning them on a Japanese fan)

Favorite Nintendo franchise: Kirby

Other: biological sister of Jewel, adoptive sister of Keiza, ability to go into people's dreams, taught levitation to her friend Tsubaki

Name: Jewel Era

Age: 11

Hair/eyes: black hair, red eyes

Personality: obedient, curious, humble

Weapon of Choice: firebender, fan master

Favorite Nintendo franchise: ?

Other: biological sister to Summer, adoptive sister of Keiza, ability to enter people's minds and sense emotions, learned to firebend in two years, most recent member of the team

_Thanks for reading this and enjoy the story!_


	2. Welcome to the Smash Mansion

"So," Bryan Raide began with excitement, "who wants to knock on the door?"

"….."

"What? No one?"

"Well, it's a very intimidating door," Jewel Era noted. It was true. The door looked menacing as it held dark blue paint, a black SM symbol, and an embroidered, gold doorknob. This gateway led to the inside of a large mansion, decked out in the same color as the spooky door. This left the atmosphere very scary as the colors of red, orange, and violet painted the sky. Lights began to flicker on like fireflies turning on their yellow colors. Time was running out, and the group, known as the Gamers, needed to get in…fast.

"I'll do it!" James Fury finally exclaimed, annoyed of the silence. He banged on the door loudly and waited for a reply.

"Is it just me or is this turning into Luigi's Mansion?' Keiza Shen whimpered.

"I don't think it's you," Jarod Wood replied, "because I'm having the same feeling."

"Me too," Summer Era agreed, hiding behind her friend Lizzy Belle. "It's so creepy.'

"Come on guys," Lizzy spoke. "This isn't that bad." Suddenly, the haunted door crept open without any noise. Inside was pitch black, a void of nothingness. The group steadily went inside, knowing the obvious consequences.

"Ok, this is starting to creep me out," Keiza squealed.

"If we don't make it out alive," Jewel started, "I just wanna say that I've had a lot of fun with you guys."

"We'll make it," Lizzy promised. "We just have to find the light switch."

"What if there is not switch!?" Jarod protested loudly, falling into his "scared" mode.

"Then I will make light!" Everyone else halted their motion when Lizzy told those words. Unfortunately, they forgot about her magical powers of light and how she can use them for battle, or for her amusement.

"Why didn't you use your powers in the first place!?" Keiza screamed.

"Because ninjas who have magic don't use it unless it's a last resort possibility. It's part of the ninja code."

"Forget the code, dude!" Summer exclaimed. "Just make light!" Lizzy sighed and created a bright yellow energy ball with her gem necklace. It shined as bright as the sun, yet it was condensed to only light the room.

"All right, let's go!" Lizzy proclaimed. She turned to her companions, who were shocked and frightened of what they are staring at. "It's behind me, isn't it?! They nodded their heads slowly to communicate to her. The confused girl turned around and saw a creature with a green face and a white thing wrapped around the top of its head. It screamed frantically at the strangers because it though no one was here. The Gamers screamed as well because they thought the creature was scary.

"Wait!" Jarod yelled to quiet his friends. "It's only a girl in a face mask with a towel on her head!"

"Oh…." the rest of the Gamers replied.

"So who are you, huh?" the girl huffed with crossed arms. "I thought all the brawlers were here."

"We are the Gamers," James said. "We got invited to join the tournament. What about you?"

'My father is on a business trip and he left my sister and I here to watch the game. The name's Mia, by the way."

"I'm James. And these are my friends. Nice to meet you!"

"Hmm…..I guess you want Master Hand, huh?"

"That's right!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Do you know where he is?"

"What's going on down there?" a voice called from inside a chamber. No footsteps or noise came from this person, except for the squeaky doorknob it turned to open the door. Out came an enormous glove that would have been used by a Victorian royal if it was a normal hand size. It was Master Hand, head of the mansion. "Oh, you're early!"

"Wait, what?" Summer said confusingly. "I thought they were all here!"

"No," Master Hand responded. "The only ones that are here are you, the twin sisters Mia and Tiana, the chef, my brother, Sonic, Lucas, Ness, and I." The team was very puzzled. Then why did the girl say that everyone's here/

"Who's here, Master Hand?" They all turned to the dark staircase to see two young boys. One had a red and blue coordinated hat that swept to the side and covered most of his black hair. With tan shorts, and a yellow-blue striped shirt, he looked like a regular kid besides his PSI (or PK) powers. The boy next to him was almost identical, except he has blonde hair that's shaped to the top, and a red-yellow striped shirt.

"Just some more brawlers, Ness," Master Hand replied. "No need to worry."

"You mean the Gamers are here for the tournament!?" Lucas exclaimed. "That's cool!"

"Where's Sonic?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah! I wanna mess with him for a little while," Jarod agreed, pounding his fists together.

"You do realize it's impossible to do that because he runs like the Flask, right?" James said.

"But I've always wanted to do that!"

"He is training right now on the 4th floor," Master Hand explained.

"How many floors is there, sir?" Jewel asked.

"There are four floors to be exact, excluding the roof. On this floor are my quarters and the cafeteria."

"What are the other ones?"

"Well it seems you have to find out." Jewel could imagine him winking at her, even though he was only a hand.

"You guys wanna start training now?" Ness asked.

"Yeah! We can set everything up for you if you want," Lucas suggested.

"No, it's okay," Bryan replied, shaking his head. "We're pretty tired after all of the traveling and screaming."

"Screaming?'

"Yeah. That train drove too fast to get from Earth to this world.'

"But you should have recovered from the already," Ness pointed out.

"But we screamed for the entire time," Jewel added. "Except for Lizzy and Jarod."

"You get used to it after a little while," Jarod protested.

"I love international trains!" cried Lizzy at the top of her lungs.

"Of course you do," Summer said.

"If that's the case," Master Hand began, "Then you can rest on the next floor. It's where your quarters will be."

"Yes!" Jarod and James exclaimed. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could because they were so exhausted.

"I hope they realize that we left our luggage outside," Keiza commented after they left.

"Let's just go get our stuff," Lizzy said with a sigh. The rest of the group agreed and walked into the hallway to the entrance door.

"Excuse me," Master Hand said, "but would you like a "hand" with your belongings?"

"Sure!" Keiza responded back. She was the only one that answered because everyone else was laughing. "What?...what!?"

"He said let me give you a "hand"," Summer laughed.

"Oh! Why did I miss that?"

"That is probably my favorite line to say to my guests!" Master Hand said with a chuckle.


	3. Waiting

"Are they here yet?"Jewel asked excitedly.

"No," the rest responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"...are they here yet?"

"NOOOOO!"

"Jewel stop asking!" Summer ordered. "This is the twelfth time you asked!" The little girl sighed and climbed down the stairs with loud steps. Today, the rest of the brawlers come to the mansion for the tournament. The Gamers are excited to see them, so they decided to watch for the train to come by the station about a mile away from the rooftop. So far, nothing was out in the distance besides many miles of trees, a small lake, and the railroad tracks that led to a small station.

"What's taking them so long?" Summer complained. James glared at her, but she had a reasonable point. They've been waiting since the early rays of the sun, but now the yellow circle is high into the sky. Jewel got impatient and decided to play with Lucas and Ness while the others continued to wait. Suddenly, a blue ball zoomed to the train station and back to the mansion. Unfortunately, they already knew that it was Sonic, the speedy hedgehog. So they sighed and continued to stare at the station.

"Anything yet, Sonic?" Jarod yelled to the little garage on the roof, which held the staircase. The blue light runs up the stairs and stops in front of Jarod, where you can clearly see Sonic's frizzy blue hair, red sneakers with socks, and white, classic gloves.

"Nope," he replied sadly. "We got another hour to kill." The Gamers groaned loudly because an hour could mean another three.

"So what do we do now?"Keiza asked. "It's clear that they'll come later."

"Any ideas?" Bryan said.

"I know!" Lizzy exclaimed. "We could play the cup game."

"Brilliant idea!"

"I'll go get the cups!" James exclaimed. He raced down the stairs while the others waited anxiously. The cup game is really simple. All you have to do is turn your cup upside down and follow a particular pattern that involves clapping, beating your cup, and moving it. But if you go too fast, the pattern would mess up. That's the game of elimination. If you made a mistake, then you're out. James came back with red cups in his hands, as he sat down, he let go of all the cups and placed them upside down. The others sat down, grabbed a cup, and started to play. They played the pattern as fast as they could until a person messes up. Then the procedure would start again until the next person gets out. Jarod, James, and Lizzy were about to start their round when they heard a voice screaming.

"It feels so good to be home!" The three stopped the game and immediately ran to the roof wall where the others were. People are coming from the train station to the mansion in small groups.

"Who screamed?" Lizzy asked.

"I think it was Ike," Jarod assured. And sure enough, the Fire Emblem swordsman yells those same words again for everyone to hear.

"I feel like screaming back," Keiza says. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't see why not," James shrugged.

"Ready?" Jarod announced. "One...two...three!"

"Hi!" the group screams loudly. The people down below looked among themselves to see if any of them screamed the call. Seeing their attempts failed, the Gamers tried a number of calls.

"Hey, over here!" James yells.

"You're looking at the wrong direction," Keiza screams.

"Look above!" Bryan cried.

"You're destination should be above your view of perspective," Lizzy exclaimed.

"This isn't a math class!" Summer yelled. "Look up!"

"Caw-caw!" Jarod screamed like a bird. "Caw-CAW!" The last part was a bit high for his voice, but he lasted for at least one minute. After straining his voice, he said with multiple breaths, "Never mind."

"Wow!" Keiza cried in awe.

"That was really impressive," James complimented.

"And I think you got the brawler's attention," Bryan added. The team glanced down below and saw their friend's faces. Most of them were in shock with wide eyes and their mouths dropped. Others had disgusted looks on their faces and thought it was idiotic.

"What else can that guy do?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," Lizzy yelled back. "But we should find out before he overdoes it again."

"That's a good idea."

"Let's get him some water because I think he's passing out," Bryan insisted, seeing Jarod's condition. His face was growing pale and he was pacing back and forth from the roof wall to the rest of the group.

"He didn't drink water, did he?" Lizzy questioned.

"Well, he doesn't drink a lot every day," James stated. Everyone was in agreement and Bryan and James carried their leader to the staircase while the rest of the group follows, hoping he'll be okay. "Out of the way, guys!" James shouted, in case people decided to go up the stairs. "We got a down soldier in our mists."

"Sorry guys!" Bryan yelled as some fighters went through the staircase door on the first floor."It's an emergency!" They immediately got out of the way for them as they moved to the cafe. James and Bryan set Jarod on a table while Jewel was coming into the scene.

"What happened?" she asked frantically.

"He overdid himself," James quickly explained.

"Someone get water fast!" Bryan yelled. Keiza and Summer quickly ran into the kitchen and came out with fresh, cool water. As this was going on, Lizzy immediately began to think. How do you cool a guy that is heating up? That was on her mind for sometime until...

"Heating up...that's it!" she said to herself.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Summer come with me. I need your help saving Jarod."

"Got it. Jewel, stay here! We'll be right back!" The twosome dashed out of the room and into the hallway where the door led to outside. A couple brawler's are there but not too many. Lizzy recognized Marth and Ike immediately and ran towards them.

"Marth, I need to ask you something," she said.

"Well I'm surprised to see you guys here," he replied with a smirk.

"Never mind that. Have you seen Link?"

"No, which kind of surprises me because he's usually early. Have you seen him, Ike?"

"Nope," the blue swordsman with a red bandana replied. "But I'm sure he'd still be outside."

"Thanks!" Lizzy exclaimed. She and Summer began to run for the door again in hopes of finding their friend outside.

"Why are you running?" Marth shouted to them.

"We need to find Link before Jarod has heatstroke," Summer yelled.

"Heatstroke!?" Before Summer could respond, Lizzy called for her to come outside. The young Gamer sighed and went to Lizzy's side while trying to avoid more people.

"Do you see him?" Lizzy asked.

"No," Summer replied, searching the area. They ran again to the nearest tree and climbed a branch to get a wider look of the place they're looking at. Lizzy got a bad cut on her knee and Summer had lots of bruises. But they needed to proceed with their mission. "There!"

_This is chapter 2! Sorry I took so long, school got to me! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!_


	4. Waiting Part 2

"Where?" Lizzy asked, glancing in all sorts of directions.

"He's over there by Mario!" Summer replied. Lizzy peered to where the Italian plumber with the red hat was at, and her hylian friend talking to him. Excited, she jumped off the tree without noticing the fall. On the bottom of the tree, there were roots that is covered by moss, making it impossible to see them. When Lizzy landed, she twisted her foot on one of the roots and fell on her stomach. She led out a yelp but covered her mouth in case somebody heard. Summer quickly climbed down the tree and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lizzy lied. "I'll be fine, but I twisted my ankle. Could you go get Link for me?"

"Sure thing!" Summer ran a couple of feet before finding the hylian swordsman. Then she made a mad dash towards him and cried, "Link, we need help!"

"Oh hey, Summer," Link replied with a smile. "Something wrong?"

"Jarod needs help! He might have a heatstroke."

"What!? Can he die from that?"

"It's possible," Mario replied. "But you never a'know."

"Where is he?"

"He's inside the cafe. Hurry!" Summer led Link to the mansion until they noticed Lizzy trying to get up. "I brought help!"

"That's good," Lizzy replied. "You both should get inside."

"Not without you, dude!"

"Did you trip or something?" Link asked while getting Lizzy up to her feet.

"No. She fell off a tree and landed on roots."

"Ouch. Can you walk?"

"Not really," Lizzy said, gritting her teeth. "This is my first ankle injury."

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to carry you," Link concluded. "Get on my back." Summer helped Lizzy get on, despite the fact that his sword was strapped to his back. "Sorry if you get a little uncomfortable. Just hang on tight to my neck, okay?" Lizzy obeyed and wrapped her arms around Link's neck.

"Let's go guys!" Summer proclaimed. She and Link, with Lizzy on his back to the mansion and to the cafe, where the others kept Jarod cool. "How is he?"

"He's doing better," Bryan explained. "I'm glad the brawler's didn't get too worried."

"I'm a little worried," Link pointed out.

"Maybe you should put Lizzy down on a chair," Summer suggested.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot."

"How can you forget something like that?" Jewel asked as Link dropped on a nearby chair.

"I carry a lot of weight all the time," Link explained. "I'm...I'm used to it."

"That can't be the reason why you have a lot of muscle," Lizzy teased.

"Right. 'Cause I just got it from carrying you." Lizzy chuckled and went back to checking on her injury. It wasn't that bad, her foot only twisted a little more than it should have. She can easily fix that with her healing magic. But besides that, she was okay. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" Link asked.

"Oh right!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Do you have your red tunic?"

"Yeah! I always bring it."

"Can we have it?"

"...It's in my pocket..."

Lizzy exploded. "Why. Would. It. BE. IN. YOUR. POCKET!?"

"That's where I put everything," Link explained.

"Well hurry up and get it, then!"

"Okay, okay." Link grabbed his small pouches attached to his side and began to look inside them. "Let's see here...nope, nope...how did a bowl get in here!?"

"Is that mine?" Bryan asked.

"I don't think so. Anyway, nope, nope. Oh look, an apple!"

"Why is there an apple in your pocket?" Summer questioned Link.

"In case I get hungry."

"Um, when was the last time you washed your tunic?" Lizzy puzzled.

"Yesterday. Why?"

"Ew, washer apple!" Summer yelled sarcastically.

"Summer, you know as well as I do that I don't use a washer!" Link cried.

"Interesting..." Jewel joked.

"Okay, we'll get your tunic," Lizzy prodded. Link thought for a moment, and then began to take off his green tunic.

"Whoa! Hold up there! What are you doing?" Summer demanded.

"I'm wearing it to keep me cool," Link remembered.

"Oh, okay," Jewel replied. Link continued to remove the tunic, although it was somewhat difficult with another tunic underneath.

"Jewel, close your eyes," Summer demanded.

"Why aren't you closing your eyes, Lizzy?" Keiza asked.

"I've lived with this guy in the same city and apartment for 367 days," Lizzy said. "I think I'm okay." Link removed his green and red tunic and gave the red to Lizzy. She then turned around and gave it to her brother, who wrapped it around himself.

"Now that we have the tunic on Jarod," Summer began, " it's time to ask the question of why Link wore three layers of clothing.

"I just came back from a cold place," Link confessed. "That's when I usually wear three layers."

"Do you think Jarod will recover?" James asked.

"I'm sure it will," Bryan assured. "Otherwise Link wouldn't have given it to us."

"I guess."

"It might take him a couple of hours before he can recover to his usual self," Link estimated. "So I think you should put him in his room."

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Summer remembered. "Guess who's your roommate?"

"...oh no." Jarod, who is making a miraculous recovery, raised his hand and chuckled loudly. In seconds, Link ran from the room to the staircase. Jarod ran after him, leaving the red tunic with the rest of his confused friends.

"What just happened?" Bryan asked the entire group.

"I have no clue," Keiza responded.

"Me neither," Jewel agreed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that," Summer said with a sigh.

"Don't worry," Lizzy smiled. "I bet he'll be fine because I'm his neighbor."

"But that's even worse!"

"No it's not."

"You guys are lucky," James protested. "I'm bunked with Ike and Marth."

"Well, I'm with Samus and Zelda," Keiza remarked.

"I have Yoshi," Bryan said.

"Peach and Rosalina are with me," Jewel announced.

"Rosalina joined the fight!?"

"Yeah! I think there's more coming too!"

"Oh dear," Summer moaned. "Anyway, I'm with Sheik."

"And I'm not sure who's with me yet," Lizzy admitted. "Master Hand never told me yet."

"Well, this tournament should be fun for everyone," Bryan said confidently.

"Let's all hope and pray this doesn't turn out to be weird," Jewel hoped.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.


End file.
